


Campfires and Scary Tales

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReignCorp, Alex is a bit of an ass, Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ghost Stories, Kissing, OT3, Prompt 16, S'mores, Scared Lena Luthor, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Some R&R needed for this OT3 brings Alex, Lena and Sam up to the mountains to relax for a long weekend.  Fluff and love mixed with teasing, flirting and a few scary stories by the fire, adds an entertaining twist to the evening.





	Campfires and Scary Tales

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentReignCorp
>   * Prompt: "Listen. No, really listen."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   


  


There was nothing like sitting outside in front of a firepit on a calm October night in the mountains. The cool, crisp, fresh air, mixing in with the scent of burning embers emanated a feeling of comfort and provided a deep sense of relaxation. It was just what a certain trio needed. Alex was the one who had insisted on the long weekend retreat, since the three have been worked ragged the past few weeks.

Lena huddled close to Sam, sharing a fleece blanket, as they watched the glowing flames dance and spark through the darkness surrounding them.

  


"Okay, I found it! Apparently we left them in the car."

  


Alex hurried over with a grocery bag of goodies. She sat on the bench adjacent to the duo and started pulling out her wares. She handed out skewers to Lena and Sam, then tossed the bag of marshmallows over to Sam.

  


"Have at it."

  


Sam passed her skewer to Lena, then carefully ripped open the bag, grabbed a few, then offered it to Lena. Sam skewered the fluffs of sugar onto the stick, then held them over the flame. Watching carefully — as she's never really roasted marshmallows before — Lena did the same, leaning back into Sam when they were set.

  


"Hey Al— Hold up, are you drinking the wine straight from the bottle for...a reason?" Sam questioned with a lifted brow.

  


Alex stilled; the bottle held in her hands, the tip of the mouth perched on her lips.

  


"Darling, we're not heathens. There's glasses inside," Lena chuckled.

  


Alex continued with her sip and licked her lips as she pulled the bottle away.

  


"Okay, no. You guys get to be all comfy cozy over here, sharing a blanket in front of this awesome fire, while I had to go run back over to the car, searching for the food, with just my phone. You know how cold it is out here? No. I'm NOT going back inside for some damn glasses. Besides, why? It's not like we have cooties we haven't shared before," Alex said with an uncaring shrug before she took another drink from the bottle.

Sam rolled her eyes before she noticed Lena's marshmallows flaming and turning into burnt dust.

  


"Um...babe, I think you've overcooked it."

"Oh, shit!"

  


Lena started swatting the thing around, trying to put out the flames, nearly causing a catastrophy by doing so, so Sam immediately grabbed her arm and intervened.

  


"Babe, no. You're gonna poke an eye out, or worse, burn one of us if you keep flailing that thing around like that." She swiftly took the skewer out of Lena's hand to take care of the charred mess, while Alex giggled off to the side.

"Spoken like a true mom," Alex teased. "Lee, be more careful next time," she admonished jokingly, before she took another sip from the bottle.

"Hey, what—," Sam said, as Lena stood up and took the blanket with her, leaving Sam without any shielding from the cold, while she was re-skewering marshmallows on both their sticks.

  


Lena then stood over Alex with a knowing look, to which Alex smugly took another sip of wine then brandished Lena with a shit-eating grin. At that, Lena swiped the bottle out of her hand and took a drink, then walked back over to Sam, who just watched the two interact. Sam knew what was coming. Alex and Lena always started something with each other, which meant that Sam sometimes had to referee. And, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd been a single mother for the past eleven years tending to Ruby, maybe she wouldn't have minded having to chaperone her two girlfriends.

  


"Leeeeeee," came the whine Sam knew was coming — And yes, they always 'fought' over the liquor.

"Next time, hold onto what's yours, love," Lena teased.

  


At that Alex promptly got up and walked towards Lena, who hadn't gotten to her seat. Expecting some sort of haphazard, wrestling match to begin between the two, Sam finished making a set of s'mores and put them down on the paper plate next to her, so that she could intervene before someone fell _into_ the firepit. However, when she stood, she saw that instead, Alex had wrapped Lena up in her arms in a bear hug, mumbling into her hair something that sounded like, "I'll hold onto you then."

A small smile escaped her lips as the two shared a soft kiss thereafter, their loving embrace highlighted by the flames, giving off a picture perfect silhouette of the two. Not surprisingly, Lena handed Alex back the wine bottle, to which Alex grinned, then pecked Lena on the cheek once more before she turned to sit back down at her seat.

  


"Babe. Alex, C'mere."

  


With a nudge and tilt of her head, Sam directed her to come sit next to her. Alex complied and plopped down beside her. Sam then reached for the nicely cooled s'more and held it up to Alex's mouth, who took a big bite of it, humming happily. Sam chuckled at seeing the childlike grin on Alex's face.

  


"Hold on," Sam then reached over with her hand to cup the back of Alex's neck, holding her steady as Sam licked the smudges of chocolate on her girlfriend's face.

"Tease," Alex responded when Sam pulled away.

"Oh? Expecting more are we?" Sam flirted as took the wine bottle out of Alex's hands, and passing her a wink before she took a sip. However, before she finished drinking, Lena ripped the bottle out of her hands, causing wine to drip down her chin. "Lena! Really?" she said, wiping her mouth and chin with her hands.

  


Now Lena was passing Sam that same knowing look.

  


"Alex is right. You are a damn tease, darling. Majority of the time," she quipped as she took a healthy sip.

  


A mock look of hurt formed on Sam's face.

  


"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

  


Sam then turned her focus back on the bag of marshmallows and grabbed two in her hand. She hadn't quite finished skewering the first, before she felt Lena cup her cheek, turning her face with a bit of force to look at her.

  


"Is that so, Ms. Arias," Lena said with a husky voice, eyes darkened with intent. Sam bit her lip then. She couldn't fight her urges when Lena looked at her like _that_.

  


Sam lurched forward to capture Lena's lips with hers. Sam's left hand got tangled up in raven hair, looking to grab hold of Lena's head to keep their lips pressed firmly against each others'. With a heat that was now burning from within, Sam looked to deepen the kiss, thwarted only when Lena's right hand fell against Sam's chest, to push her away.

  


"Later, love," she teased, then took the bottle to her mouth instead. Once more, Alex chuckled at the expense of her girlfriend.

"You deserve that, Sam." A smug grin formed on her face as Alex took another bite of her s'more.

  


Sam slowly shifted in her seat to face Alex, wearing a glare that didn't even phase the woman.

  


"Hey, Lee." Still quite pleased at the denial given to her by Lena, Alex reached around Sam to high-five her, who returned the gesture.

  


Noses apart, Alex's face flushed slightly from the alcohol, Sam took the opportunity to capture Alex by the nape of her neck once more and tease her girlfriend with purposeful flicks of her tongue at the corners of Alex's mouth, tracing her lips carefully before she captured her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it forward before she let go. Alex's eyes were shut at this point, her face leaning forward to recapture those supple lips, but instead was met with a hand to the face. Alex's eyes opened slightly into an unamused glare, seen easily between Sam's fingers, to which Sam just smirked.

  


"Not funny, Sam."

"You deserve that, Alex," Sam taunted, echoing the same tone and words Alex had used on her prior to.

  


However, Sam's face melted into adoration with a coy smile on her lips. She lowered her hand to grasp at the collar of Alex's hoodie, tugging her forward to press their lips together. They shared a loving kiss, one that reconciled their mockery of each other, as lips slid over lips, engrossed in a passionate dance.

  


"Better?" Sam whispered in the small space between them when the parted for air.

"Much."

"You two are adorable sometimes," Lena said, as she got up to squeeze herself between them, causing the other two to chuckle. Lena then opened the blanket behind them, like a bat spreading its wings, wrapping an arm around each woman. Sam and Alex simultaneously leaned into her side, taking hold of the edges of the blanket to cover the three of them together.

"You know what this night needs?" Alex asked.

"More wine?" Sam answered as she took the nearly empty bottle from Lena.

"No. Well, yes. And there's more wine in the house. I'm not going back this time though."

  


Sam rolled her eyes and took the last sip from the bottle, as Lena reached over and patted Alex's knee.

  


"Finish your thought, love."

"Ghost stories." Alex said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

  


Sam scoffed with amusement as she got up to go inside. "Good luck with that one, Al. You know how Lena gets."

  


"And how _do_ I get, Samantha?" Lena chided.

"Oh, you know how you get," she said before she walked up the paved walkway back towards the house.

  


Alex giggled beside her and caught Lena's glare, but just shrugged.

  


"I do know how you get, though," she teased as she popped a raw marshmallow into her mouth.

  


Lena continued her glare before she yanked the blanket off of Alex and shouldered her in the process, enough to nearly knock Alex back off the bench seating, had she not grabbed onto the fleece fabric that Lena was now clutching hard. They giggled a bit together as they played a bit of tug-of-war with the covering, until Lena maliciously let go, causing Alex to tumble back and this time, she fell off the bench onto the grass.

  


"Dammit, Lee," Alex said as she propped herself up with her elbows to get back up. However, before she could, Lena slid off the bench and twisted to kneel down and straddle Alex's legs. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. When they parted for air, they shared soft, loving smiles. "You're lucky I love you. I let you get away with too much shit sometimes."

Lena hummed proudly. "And I love you too."

  


* * *

  


The evening continued in the same way, with flirting, teasing, drinking and munching on s'mores, graham crackers and marshmallows. However, being that the last time Alex had stayed at that house with her family last Halloween, she recalled how fun it was to tell spooky stories by the fire. She urged her companions to play along. Sam had no qualms about it, but Lena just shrugged, knowing that she was outnumbered. So they each took turns telling eerie tales, accompanied with the occasional jump scare from Alex, which earned her a couple of bruises on the arm after Lena had punched her every time she'd gotten startled. By the time the night was over, Alex's arm was sore, but felt that it was worth it.

Before they turned in though, Alex added one more challenge to the other two. She made a dare that they should all sleep in separate bedrooms that night, seeing who could last the longest without going into another's room, knowing that after the tales that were told that evening, it'd end up being interesting. Though, truth be told, she was ever so confident that she'd win. The stakes ended up with the winner getting to choose dinner, and was allowed to order whatever they wanted, at the expense of the loser. With them all being pretty drunk at that point with egos of their own, they took on the challenge.

It was barely two hours before someone failed.

Alex was asleep in her bed, snoring soundly. She'd pretty much knocked out the minute her head hit the pillow, having no troubles at all. However, that wasn't the case for Sam. Drunk Sam had somehow retained a heightened sense of alertness, causing her imagination to run wilder than she'd liked. She had to admit, Alex's tales were the most unnerving, especially with the latest story being about a woman who had died in the home they were now renting. After hearing several unrecognizable noises, she'd given up and padded over to Alex's bedroom.

She slowly cracked open the door, hoping not to wake her. She shut the door quietly behind her and rounded the bed to the empty side, lifting the sheets softly and slipping under them easily. However, the sudden shift in the bed triggered Alex's fight or flight response, jerking her awake from her sleep, sitting up with blurred eyes that stared at a darkened form next to her. She gasped as cold hands grabbed at her arm and immediately swatted them away.

  


"Alex! Babe, it's Sam. Hey..."

  


The sound of Sam's voice immediately calmed Alex. She rubbed at her eyes, waiting for them to adjust before she came across the dimly visible features of Sam's face.

  


"Sam...," Alex said groggily. "What...what's wrong?"

"Sleep with me?"

  


Being half-asleep, Alex really couldn't argue. The tender, sweet voice of Sam was something she couldn't say no to.

  


"Yea, of course, baby."

  


Alex shifted to into her place in the bed, and opened her arms. Sam swiftly slid up next to her, allowing Alex to spoon her.

About an hour or so later, while Alex was snoring, dead asleep once more with Sam in her arms, Sam's eyes fluttered open, once more based on an eerie feeling. There in the doorway, Sam saw the a figure standing by the bedside, in a white flowy garment. She panicked and shrieked, starting Alex out of a dead sleep. Once more, Alex tensed up, ready to fight and protect Sam, when the unknown from came closer to them.

  


"Sam. Sam, darling, it's me. Shhhh."

  


At the sound of Lena's voice, the two sighed heavily with relief. Alex flung herself back down at the pillows.

  


"You guys are killing me tonight," Alex groaned.

  


Lena slipped in beside Alex, nudging her to shift so that she had room. Alex did so without a fight, opening up her arm for Lena to fall into. Alex then opened up her other arm, allowing Sam to curl back into her other side. They then tucked themselves under the covers, cuddling up against each other, relaxing as they felt the warmth of familiar bodies next to them.

  


"You guys owe me dinner," Alex mumbled softly.

"Yep, tomorrow, baby," Sam responded, exhausted.

  


After a bit, Alex spoke up again.

  


"You guys hear that?"

  


All of a sudden both Lena and Sam's eyes flung open and tensed into Alex's frame as they listened, but heard nothing.

  


"Let's just go back to sleep, okay," Lena suggested, hoping to brush away any unwarranted fears.

"Listen. No, really listen.”

  


At Alex's insistence, the other two listened quietly, patiently, bodies rigid as they listened.

  


"BOO!" Alex suddenly jumped and grabbed both women in her arms, scaring them to death. Lena shrieked loudly and Sam shouted with a number of expletives. Alex couldn't help herself and started laughing. "You guys make this too easy."

  


At that, Sam and Lena shared one knowing look and nodded. They each took hold of Alex's arms firmly.

  


"Wait, wait. What're you— AGGHHHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!"

  


Lena and Sam decided to hold Alex captive while they tickled all the spots they new she was weak to. They spent the next half hour in bed, giggling tickling and maybe even play fighting a bit until exhaustion wore them out. Eventually, they all raised the white flag in unison, submitting to the comfort of tangled limbs and overlapping bodies, as they curled up against each other once more and fell asleep.

  



End file.
